


BTS - A late night discussion in bed with RM

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [59]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pillow Talk, career talk, plato - Freeform, reading in bed, the symposium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Pillow talk. Domestic life. Career talk. Reading in bed.Although this can be read and enjoyed by itself, we imagine the reader here to be Ji-eun, Namjoon’s headcanon girlfriend. This is set around one year into their relationship.Read all of our RM headcanon fics to date here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246760071/bts-rms-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - A late night discussion in bed with RM

“What are you reading?” Namjoon finished unbuttoning his shirt and discarded it neatly on the wicker chair in the corner of the room along with his trousers. He kept his boxer shorts on as he pulled back the duvet and climbed into his side. You had gone to bed an hour before, leaving him in your living room to work on his laptop. He had been spending the majority of time at your apartment instead of his own, and you suspected you would soon have to upgrade to a bigger place where there would be room for a home studio. In the meantime, Namjoon seemed content to work on a smaller scale, doing what he could while away from the complex he still shared part-time with the others. 

You turned the book you were clutching over to read the cover. The title was long and dry sounding. 

“An Introduction to International Criminal Law and Procedure” you read out, the text illuminated by the small lamp on your bedside table, as Namjoon reached for the matching cabinet on his side to pick up a thin paperback. You returned to your chapter, around halfway through the 620 pages. 

“Oh.” He switched on his lamp, twin to your own. “Are you bored of Civil Law?”

You shrugged. “I was thinking of doing my PhD.” 

“You should.”

A comfortable silence fell over you as he found his place in the book and reached into the draw beside him to fetch his reading glasses. Despite the narrowness of the book, he had been working his way through it for the past two nights. 

“Didn’t they have it in Korean?” You asked. 

He twisted the book to peer at the busy cover; a 19th century painting depicting a drunken gathering of half-clothed revellers adorned the front. The man in the centre wore a laurel wreath on his head. 

“It reads better in English.” He explained softly. “And I don’t speak Greek.” 

You realised why it was taking him so long to get through, with him having to translate the already difficult language in his head. 

“The Symposium…” You repeated the title slowly, testing the foreign letters on your tongue, holding the little book open with one hand. “What is it about?”

“Love.” He answered in English and you couldn’t help but smile at the softness of his voice. 

“Oh?” You placed your own weighty book onto the bedsheets over your lap and took his spare hand in yours, slipping your fingers through his and resting them on the thick quilt. It was a cold night and the weight of his warm body next to you gave you comfort. 

He nodded and gave your hand a little squeeze. “The nature of love.” He switched back to Korean. “The characters are discussing what the true meaning of love is.”

You smirked but was feeling surprisingly soft nonetheless. The plot sounded familiar and you were sure you had seen him reading it before. “There’s a right and wrong answer?” You asked, a little sarcastically. 

He laughed gently in reply. “Plato seemed to think so.” He let go of your hand, giving it one final pet before moving it to flick through the pages. “This is my favourite part…although it’s not considered the correct theory…” He was silent as he found his place, turning the top corner of the page over. “Here…” He cleared his voice a little. “Humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts.”

“Sounds gruesome…” You joked, your mind filling with the image of a four legged, two headed beast. 

“The idea…” Namjoon explained, looking away from the text. “Was they would be condemned to spend their life searching for their missing half.”

Your chest suddenly ached with emotion as you peered at your boyfriend, the bedside lamp reflected in his glasses, obscuring them from view. Feeling bashful, you tried to lighten the mood. “What did Mrs Plato think of this theory?” You joked. 

“He liked men.” Namjoon explained indifferently. 

“Oh.” 

“I don’t know if he ever met his other half.” He turned back to the pages and you felt your heart rate increase, knowing there was more. Despite not having finished your chapter, you were overwhelmed with the desire to have him hold you close while he read. His deep voice was reassuring and incredibly tender and you sensed, without having read the book yourself, there was a reason why this was his favourite part. You placed your book on the table beside you and snuggled into your boyfriend’s chest. His spare arm immediately moved to your torso, holding you close to him as he continued. “And so…” His read slowly, his voice a little delayed as he translated the text. “When a person meets the half that is his very own, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, then something wonderful happens: the two are struck from their senses by love, by a sense of belonging to one another, and by desire, and they don’t want to be separated from one another, not even for a moment.” 

His words seemed to stir something in you, a deep and slightly melancholy feeling as you realised he had perfectly quoted how you felt in this very moment. The wind howled wildly outside, sounding eerily similar to the cries of a woman in the night as it battled against the windowpanes. Your body was warm beneath the thick duvet with Namjoon and you never wanted to leave. You had to be up for work in less than six hours but, right now, you wished you could stay like this, safe in his arms, forever. Your cheeks reddened against his bare skin as you inhaled his pleasant, musky scent. “And is that how you feel?” You asked. 

He nodded, kissing your ear gently. “Do you?” 

You skimmed your palm along his chest and stomach slowly, lovingly. “Yes.”


End file.
